


Ein neues Leben

by Lady Arrogance (Serpina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1710794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpina/pseuds/Lady%20Arrogance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 Jahre nach dem Krieg finden Harry und Draco zufällig zueinander, aber beide haben sich verändert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein neues Leben

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Die Charaktere sind alle Eigentum von JKR und wer da sonst noch seine Rechte dran hat. Ich leihe sie mir nur aus und verwurste sie nach meinen verrückten Ideen ;) Geld bekomme ich dafür allerdings nicht.
> 
>  **Genre:** Romance
> 
>  **Bemerkung** : Diese Story ist ein Beitrag zum Crossdressing Challenge und nicht darüber wundern, wenn ich bei Harry immer von ‚sie' spreche, es ist einfach nur Harry in Frauenkleidern.
> 
> 2005 geschrieben und auf ff.net veröffentlicht

Es war einer der üblichen Samstagabende, an denen Pärchen glücklich zusammen etwas unternahmen und Singles auf Jagd in Bars gingen oder verzweifelten. In einer dieser Bars saß eine attraktive junge Frau am Tresen, die einen Cocktail trank. Mit ihrem schwarzen Haar, dem roten Kleid und den immer wieder hervorblitzenden Strapsen zog sie jede Menge Blicke auf sich. Viele der Gäste und die Angestellten kannten sie, denn sie war oft da und verstand sich mit allen gut.

Sie ließ den Blick über die Schar der Gäste schweifen, die bunt gemischt erschien, allerdings zu 98 aus Männern bestand. Auch sie war keine wirkliche Frau aber nach 2 Jahren vergaß sie das manchmal sogar selbst.

Damals, vor zwei Jahren, war endlich die entscheidende Schlacht geschlagen worden und Voldemort war vernichtet. Er und die meisten seiner Anhänger waren tot oder zumindest nach Azkaban gebracht worden, wo sie für den Rest ihres Lebens bleiben würden, von den, inzwischen wieder loyalen, Dementoren bewacht.

Harry Potter war entscheidend an dem Kampf beteiligt gewesen und die Welt feierte ihn als ihren Helden. Allerdings wollte dieser Held nicht gefeiert werden, sondern einfach nur seine Ruhe und endlich ein normales Leben führen.

Aus diesem Grund war er damals verschwunden und hatte ein neues Leben angefangen, ein Leben, in dem ihn niemand jemals finden würde, solang er es nicht zuließ. Aus Harry war Lara geworden. Eine aufregende Frau, deren schwarze Haare lässig hochgesteckt waren, dabei unauffällig die verräterische Narbe verdeckten und deren Haltung und Ausstrahlung fast perfekt weiblich waren.

Harry war schnell in den Hintergrund getreten und Lara dominierte. Sie baute sich ein ganz normales Leben in London auf, ging oft aus, aber vermied es, jemanden in ihr Leben zu lassen, um nicht noch mehr Menschen zu verlieren, die sie mochte. Sie wusste, dass es keinen Grund gab, warum sie Muggelfreunde verlieren sollte, aber die Wunden des Krieges saßen zu tief und waren gerade erst dabei, langsam zu vernarben.

Lara bekam jede Menge Angebote von Männern; von heterosexuellen, die sie so trafen jedoch auch von homosexuellen, die sie durch die Bar kannten und wussten, dass sie für eine Frau zuviel zwischen den Beinen hatte. Aber auch wenn sie liebend gern flirtete, so ließ sie sich doch nie auf mehr ein…

…bis ihr Blick an diesem Abend auf einen hellblonden Mann in einem Anzug fiel, der etwas verloren aussah, als er die Bar betrat.

Der Mann sah sich unsicher um und trat erstmal an die Theke, um einen Whiskey zu bestellen. Lara starrte ihn äußerst undamenhaft an und trank schnell einen Schluck ihres Cocktails, als sie es bemerkte. Als er das zweite Glas bestellte, beschloss sie, ihn anzusprechen. Das tat sie normalerweise nicht, aber sie war sich so gut wie sicher, dass sie diesen Mann kannte und wenn das stimmte, dann musste sie mit ihm sprechen.

Schnell frischte sie ihr Lipgloss auf, bevor sie elegant von ihrem Hocker glitt und zu ihm hinüber ging. „Suchst du etwas Bestimmtes?", fragte sie dann und lächelte ihn an.

„Nette Gesellschaft", antwortete er und lächelte zurück, offenbar froh, jemanden zum Reden zu haben. „Ich hab gehört, dass man hier so was finden kann."

„Männlich, weiblich, oder ein bisschen von beidem?", fragte sie flirtend, da sie ja nicht wusste, was er von dieser Bar bisher gehört hatte.

Er sah sie offen an. „Hauptsache, unter der Verpackung steckt ein Mann."

„Also männlich… oder ich", grinste Lara neckend und stellte sich dann vor. „Mein Name ist Lara Evans." Sie hatte den Namen ihrer Mutter angenommen, um jeglichen Verbindungen mit Harry Potter zu entgehen

Der Fremde ergriff die dargebotene Hand und schüttelte sie. „Ich heiße Draconis", sagte er und bot ihr dann einen Hocker an.

Lara setzte sich lächelnd. Sie hatte also Recht gehabt, es war Draco, der da vor ihr saß und sie hatte endlich mal die Chance, normal mit ihm zu sprechen, nachdem sie in der Schule vom ersten Tag an Feinde gewesen waren. Sie hatte ihn in den letzten anderthalb Schuljahren mit anderen Augen gesehen und hätte ihn gerne näher kennen gelernt, aber man konnte eben nicht aus seiner Rolle und so war es nie zu einem Gespräch gekommen – bis jetzt.

„Hat es einen besonderen Grund, dass du heute hier bist, oder wolltest du einfach mal eine neue Bar besuchen?", fragte sie, während sie versuchte, das Kribbeln in ihrem Magen zu ignorieren.

Draconis, der durch den Whiskey schon entspannter und gelöster war, antwortete bereitwillig. „Ich habe in letzter Zeit immer wieder Träume von einem ehemaligen Schulkameraden und würde jetzt gerne herausfinden, ob vielleicht wirklich Männer das richtige für mich wären…"

Lara überlegte einen Moment, welchen Schulkameraden Draco wohl meinen könnte, konzentrierte sich dann aber ganz wieder auf ihren Tischnachbarn. „Suchst du jemanden, der ihm ähnlich sieht?"

„Nein." Draconis schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden uns nie treffen und es wäre unfair, nur einen Ersatz zu suchen. Es sollte einfach die Chemie zwischen uns stimmen."

„Du bist süß", seufzte sie und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn. „Und du erinnerst mich an jemanden, den ich mal kannte…"

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und Lara fand heraus, dass Draco zwar ein paar Erfahrungen mit Frauen gemacht hatte, diese aber nicht besonders berauschend für ihn gewesen waren. Sie verstanden sich gut und nach einer halben Stunde forderte Draconis Lara zum Tanzen auf. Beide genossen es und sie legte entspannt den Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Vorsichtig streichelte Draconis ihren Rücken und sie schmiegte sich, wohlig seufzend, an ihn. Er erkannte, dass dieses Gefühl „richtig" war. Es war das, was er zu spüren erhofft hatte, als er die Mädchen früher umarmte… dieser Mann in seinem Arm fühlte sich besser an, als alles, was er bisher gespürt hatte. Als er plötzlich auch noch Laras Lippen zart an seinen Hals spürte, war er sicher, dass Männer definitiv die richtige Entscheidung für ihn waren.

„Darf ich dir heute Nacht bei der Beantwortung deiner Fragen helfen?", flüsterte Lara an seinem Ohr und er lächelte. „Du hilfst mir schon dabei." Vorsichtig näherte er sich ihren Lippen und sie trafen sich in einem zärtlichen Kuss.

Lara spürte, wir Draconis auf ihre Berührungen reagierte und streichelte sanft über seinen Schoß. „Ja, sieht aus, als hättest du deine Antwort gefunden", lächelte sie und er nickte, leise aufkeuchend. „Du bist aber auch eine sehr gute Antwort", erwiderte er und errötete leicht. „Du erinnerst mich an jemanden", überlegte er dann,

„Ist das gut oder schlecht?", fragte Lara vorsichtig.

„Gut, weil es jemand ist, den ich mag", antwortete er, leicht verträumt.

„Dann geht es dir ja wie mir."

Sie setzten sich wieder hin und bestellten neue Getränke. „Erzähl mir etwas von dir", bat Lara und Draconis überlegte.

„Mein Leben hat sich in den letzten beiden Jahren ziemlich verändert..", begann er. „Ich hab die Schule, ein Internat, verlassen und musste mir dann schnell etwas Eigenes suchen, da ich einen Riesenkrach mit meiner Familie hatte." Er machte eine kurze Pause, als würde er sich zurück erinnern, aber fuhr dann auch gleich wieder fort. „Naja, dann musste ich natürlich auch arbeiten und da ich nicht wirklich wählerisch sein konnte, bin ich bei einer Astro-Line gelandet."

„Einer Astro-Line?", wiederholte Lara überrascht. „Du meinst diese Telefon-Lines, bei denen man sich die Zukunft vorhersagen lassen kann?"

„Genau" Draconis zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie suchten dringend männliche Mitarbeiter."

„Und, wie gut sind deine Voraussagen?", fragte Lara und überlegte, dass er von Trelawney ja wohl nicht viel Sinnvolles gelernt haben konnte.

„Ich liege etwa bei 80, jedoch ist es hauptsächlich gute Menschenkenntnis", gab er ehrlich zu.

„Siehst du nur in die Zukunft, oder auch in die Vergangenheit?", wollte sie wissen.

„Was gewünscht wird, aber die meisten Leute wollen auch gar keine Vorhersage, sondern nur ein paar Ratschläge."

Für einen Moment sah sie ihn undefinierbar an und schüttelte dann den Kopf, bevor sie einen Schluck ihres Cocktails nahm.

„Stört es dich, was ich tue?", fragte Draconis besorgt.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", versicherte Lara schnell. „Ich habe mich nur gefragt, ob du herausfinden würdest, wie Lara entstanden ist."

„Ich würde sagen sie entstand an einem Wendepunkt deines Lebens an dem sich alles von Grund auf änderte."

„Irgendwie..." Lara nickte.

„Du hast dich aus deinem alten Leben komplett zurückgezogen und hattest die Kämpfe leid."

„Ok, das ergibt sich schon aus der Zeit... also das mit den Kämpfen... vor 2 Jahren hatte so ziemlich jeder das Kämpfen satt... aber das mit dem Leben ist richtig", antwortete Lara nachdenklich.

„Ich will dir auch nicht zu nahe treten", erklärte Draconis, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, das tust du nicht. ich finde es faszinierend, dass du das so beurteilen kannst."

„Du strahlst es im Prinzip aus", erklärte er.

„Das würde ich gar nicht sehen." , lachte sie „ich würde mir einfach wild überlegen, warum ein Mann entschließt, als Frau rumzulaufen... sexueller Kick, verlorene Wette, will keine Alimente zahlen, läuft vor der Mafia davon... was auch immer."

„Mit ein bisschen Übung könntest du es sicher auch", winkte Draconis ab und Lara wechselte das Thema.

„Hattest du früher schon mal die Idee, es mit Männern zu probieren, oder erst seit den Träumen?"

„Ich habe früher eigentlich nie über meine Sexualität nachgedacht. Aber... ich hatte ab und zu ein Problem nach dem Sport in den Mannschaftsduschen, was ich aber auf die Pubertät geschoben habe." Draconis zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Hast du gar keine Fragen?"

„Doch, aber ich habe das Gefühl deine Identität ist dir geheim lieber."

„Solang du mich nicht fragst, wie ich eigentlich heiße und wo ich aufgewachsen bin, darfst du ruhig alles fragen.", antwortete Lara, als ihr plötzlich auffiel, dass sie sich schon fast als Zauberer enttarnt hatte, als sie die Kämpfe vor zwei Jahren erwähnte, die die Muggel ja gar nicht mitbekommen hatten.

„Ich weiß, dass du kein Muggel bist", sagte er auch prompt und sah ihr in die Augen.

„Stimmt, das hab ich dir sogar verraten, fiel mir eben auf... und du genauso wenig", gab sie zu.

„Aber ich lebe jetzt bei den Muggeln.

Hast du dich schon früher weiblich gefühlt oder ist es der Reiz dich als Frau zu kleiden?"

„Es ist das Verkleiden… Das damit spielen... Männer erschrecken, Frauen verwirren, mich nicht greifbar machen... und manchmal sogar selber vergessen, wer ich eigentlich bin... aber im Grunde genommen bin ich ein Mann, ein Mann, der auf Männer steht und in High Heels sogar rennen kann, aber ein Mann." Sie grinste.

„Klingt sehr reizvoll", lächelte Draco und strich ihr übers Knie. „Bist du jetzt glücklicher als früher?"

Lara überlegte eine Weile, bevor sie antwortete. „Ja", nickte sie dann. „Doch, das bin ich... ich bin zwar immer noch nicht glücklich, aber es geht mir gut und ich fühle mich frei, das ist etwas, das sehr wichtig für mich ist."

„Das finde ich auch wichtig. Es gibt immer Leute die einen manipulieren wollen. Das nervt", antwortete Draconis ernst und Lara konnte ihm nur zustimmen.

„Genau, davon hatte ich früher mehr als genug... jetzt lebe ich mein Leben und auch wenn ich manchmal ein bisschen einsam bin, so genieße ich es, allein zu sein..."

„Das ist auch der Grund warum ich lieber bei den Muggeln lebe", erklärte Draconis.

„Lebst du allein?", wollte Lara dann wissen.

„Ja, ich bekomme nur manchmal Besuch von einer niedlichen Schwarzhaarigen, und du?"

Lara lachte. „Ich lebe glücklich mit meinem begehbaren Kleiderschrank. Du hast also eine Freundin, die öfter vorbei kommt?" Sie war ein wenig verwirrt, dachte sie doch, dass er solo war.

„Ja, mein Nachbar vergisst offenbar, sie regelmäßig zu füttern", erklärte Draconis ernsthaft und Lara atmete insgeheim erleichtert auf.

„Vielleicht hat sie ja auch nur eine Schwäche für hübsche hellblonde Männer?", schlug sie dann vor. „Ich könnte das nachvollziehen."

„Wenigstens kann man ohne Bedenken mit ihr schmusen und sie ist schön weich. Ihre grünen Augen erinnern mich an jemanden.", sagte er dann und errötete leicht.

„Aber sie haart und hat fiese Krallen", warf Lara grinsend ein. „Mit weich kann ich zwar nicht dienen, aber der Rest trifft auf mich auch zu."

Draconis legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. „Ich genieße es, mit dir zusammen zu sein."

„Ich auch", nickte Lara und lehnte sich an seine Schulter. „Es tut gut, mal etwas über sich zu erzählen... manchmal glaube ich, ich habe mich schon zu lange abgeschottet... und bis auf die Flirts, die ich hier so in den Bars habe, rede ich ja mit niemandem... und da ich auch nie mit jemandem mitgehe, gibt es auch nur wenige, die mehr als einmal mit mir reden, weil sie mich ja eh nicht rumkriegen."

„Was für eine Verschwendung", seufzte Draconis. „Ich unterhalte mich gerne mit dir."

Lara schnurrte wegen des Kompliments und weil er begonnen hatte, ihren Nacken zu kraulen.

„Ich würde dich gerne öfter sehen", sagte sie dann ehrlich und streichelte mit dem Zeigefinger das Muster seiner Krawatte nach.

„Das möchte ich auch", nickte Draconis

„Wenn du damit leben kannst, nicht alles über mich zu wissen", sagte Lara leise. „zumindest jetzt noch nicht…"

„Das kann ich", erwiderte er sanft. „Du entscheidest wie viel und wann du es erzählst."

Sie lächelte ihn glücklich an und kurz darauf beschlossen sie, zu ihm nach Hause umzuziehen, weil es dort gemütlicher war. Lara nahm ihren Mantel und verabschiedete sich von dem Barpersonal, bevor sie Draconis' Hand nahm und ihn zu seiner Wohnung mitten in Muggel-London folgte.

Sie benahmen sich wie ein verliebtes Pärchen und jeder genoss die Anwesenheit des Anderen mehr, als er sich hätte erträumen lassen.

„Hier wohne ich also seit 2 Jahren", sagte Draconis, als er die Türe zu seinem Appartement aufschloss. Lara sah sich in der gemütlichen und geschmackvollen Wohnung um. Sie war fast durchgehend in hellen Beigetönen eingerichtet und nur ein paar Sofakissen mit bunten Querstreifen setzten Farbakzente.

Sie setzten sich auf das gemütliche Sofa, als plötzlich eine kleine schwarze Katze den Raum betrat und Lara neugierig beschnupperte. „Das ist also deine niedliche Schwarzhaarige?"

„Ja, das ist Melina", grinste Draconis und streichelte die Katze, die inzwischen auf seinen Schoß gesprungen war und es sich dort gemütlich gemacht hatte. Lara streichelte sie und berührte dabei immer wieder Draconis' Bein. Sie sah sich aufmerksam im Zimmer um und ihr Blick blieb an einem Gemälde von dem See vor Hogwarts hängen. „Du interessierst dich für Malerei?"

„Ja, ich hab es selber gemalt", antwortete Draconis verlegen und sie staunte. Das hätte sie dem Malfoy von damals nun wirklich nicht zugetraut, aber offenbar hatte er Recht und es hatte sich vieles geändert. „Hast du noch mehr?"

Er nickte und holte vorsichtig eine große Mappe hinterm Sofa hervor, darauf bedacht, Melina nicht zu stören und reichte sie ihr. „Ich kann nie etwas wegschmeißen…"

Lara blätterte interessiert die Mappe durch, die vor allem Tierzeichnung enthielt, als sie plötzlich auf ein Bild einer Schneeeule stieß, welche Hedwig zum verwechseln ähnlich sah. „Das ist wunderschön", sagte sie leise und starrte darauf. „Hast du es aus der Phantasie gemalt, oder hat sie dir Modell gestanden?"

„Es ist aus der Erinnerung entstanden… ich habe sie oft in der Schule gesehen.", antwortete er und Lara strich kurz mit den Fingerspitzen darüber, blätterte dann aber schnell weiter, da sie sich nicht verraten wollte und das Bild ihrer Eule jede Menge Erinnerungen in ihr weckte.

Nachdem sie die Bilder fertig betrachtet hatten, streifte Lara die Schuhe ab und zog die Beine auf das Sofa. Sie kuschelte sich an Draconis Brust und beide genossen die Nähe. Melina erwachte und nachdem sie sich einmal ausführlich gestreckt hatte, verließ sie seinen Schoß und machte es sich auf der Seitenlehne bequem.

Diese neu gewonnene Freiheit nutze das Paar, um liebevoll zu kuscheln und sich zu küssen. Langsam wurde daraus mehr und Draconis erkannte in den nächsten Stunden immer deutlicher, dass ein Mann und all das, was dieser ihm geben konnte, genau das war, was er sich immer von einer Beziehung erträumt hatte.

Nachdem sie erschöpft, aber glücklich nebeneinander auf das Sofa sanken, fragte Lara: „War es seltsam, mich so zu berühren?"

„Nein, es war sehr schön und reizvoll", lächelte Draconis.

„Hast du es dir so mit einem Mann erträumt?"

„Es ist schöner, als davon zu träumen, Lara", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sanft ihr Ohrläppchen.

„Ich liebe es, wie du meinen Namen aussprichst", sagte sie lächelnd, während sie durch seinen warmen Atem erschauerte.

„Er passt zu dir."

Sie schliefen diese Nacht eng aneinander gekuschelt auf dem Sofa und auch bei den nächsten Treffen erreichten sie das Bett nie. Sie unternahmen viel, gingen in die Oper, in Museen, Essen oder saßen einfach einen Nachmittag im Park. Es war ein richtiges Paar aus ihnen geworden und sie liebten es, ihre Zeit miteinander zu verbringen.

Immer öfter fragte sich Lara, wann sie Draconis, den sie inzwischen auch nur noch Draco nannte, als sei es einfach eine Abkürzung, die Wahrheit über sich erzählen sollte.

Endlich, nach 4 Wochen, betrat Lara Dracos Schlafzimmer und was sie dort sah, ließ sie erstaunt stillstehen. An der linken Wand des Zimmers hing ein großes Gemälde von Harry, wie er am Strand des Hogwartssees saß und den Betrachter fröhlich anlachte. Die Farben ließen das Bild fast leben, auch wenn es unbeweglich war und Lara hatte fast das Gefühl, in einen Spiegel zu sehen, so lebendig sah es aus.

„Ist das auch eines von deinen?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja, es ist mein absolutes Lieblingsbild", antwortete Draco und sah es verträumt an.

„Es ist…" Lara schluckte. „wunderschön… so voller Leben… als hätte er dir Modell gesessen."

„Das hat er… in meinen Träumen… und er ist der Grund, warum ich damals in die Bar gegangen bin, um auszuprobieren, ob ich schwul bin."

„Das ist dein Klassenkamerad?" Lara wusste nicht, was sie denken oder sagen sollte.

„Ja, nur hatten wir leider nie die Gelegenheit uns näher zu kommen, weil... ich hab mir damals nicht eingestehen können was ich fühle... statt dessen hab ich ihn genervt", erwiderte Draco ehrlich.

„Hast du immer noch Gefühle für ihn? Ich meine, seit wir zusammen sind?", wollte Lara wissen. „Bitte sei ehrlich, ich kann mit der Antwort umgehen und werde dich sicher nicht deswegen verlassen..." Sie sah ihn bittend an.

„Ich glaube ich werde immer Gefühle für ihn haben", antwortete Draco ehrlich und strich über das Bild.

„Gab es einen Auslöser dafür? Ich meine für deine Träume...", fragte Lara, da sie nun doch genauer wissen wollte, was es mit Dracos Gefühlen auf sich hatte.

„Ja, es war als ich mich das erste Mal wirklich mit mir und meinen Gefühlen beschäftigt habe." Draco machte eine Pause. „Früher... also ich war ein ziemliches Arschloch und hab mich von meinem Vater wie eine Marionette führen lassen... dabei habe ich nie auf die innere Stimme in mir gehört. Erst als ich mich von meiner Familie getrennt habe und in die Muggelwelt gegangen bin, habe ich angefangen in mich rein zu horchen." Er hatte danach für den Orden gekämpft, auch wenn es den meisten schwer fiel, ihm zu vertrauen.

„Hast du versucht, ihn zu finden?" Lara konnte den Blick nicht von dem Bild lösen.

„Er war plötzlich verschwunden", sagte Draco leise. „Ich habe zu spät gemerkt was es bedeutet zu fühlen." Er hatte über den Verlust Harrys das erste Mal wirklich in seinem Leben geweint und noch heute saß er manchmal stundenlang vor dem Bild und fragte sich, was wohl aus dem Mann geworden war, den er viel zu spät in sein Herz gelassen hatte.

Melina strich maunzend an Laras Bein entlang und holte sie zurück in die Gegenwart. Sie kniete sich hin, um die Katze zu streicheln. „Vermutlich der Krieg...", seufzte sie dann.

„Wahrscheinlich... nichts war mehr wie vorher."

In dieser Nacht liebten sie sich zärtlich und nicht wild, wie sonst. Lara lag bis in die frühen Morgenstunden wach und beobachtete Draco, der zufrieden neben ihr schlief. Sie spürte, dass der Zeitpunkt gekommen war, es ihm zu sagen, aber auch wenn sie nun von seinen Gefühlen wusste, so war es trotzdem schwer und sie hatte Angst davor. Angst, wieder Harry zu sein.

Morgens erwachten sie, wie immer aneinander gekuschelt und auch Lara hatte noch ein paar Stunden schlafen können.

„Erinnere ich dich eigentlich an ihn?", fragte sie Draco, als ihr Blick wieder auf das Bild fiel und auch die Bauchschmerzen vor dem geplanten Outing wieder kamen.

„Ja, deine Augen sind genauso schön wie seine und wenn du lächelst hast du den gleichen schelmischen Ausdruck", antwortete Draco lächelnd und sie küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Bereitest du schon mal das Frühstück vor? Ich will eben noch ins Bad und komme dann nach", bat sie und er nickte. „Lass dir Zeit", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Wange. „Ich machte derweil schon mal Pfannkuchen, oder willst du lieber Toast?"

Eigentlich hatte Lara überhaupt keinen Hunger und das Gefühl, dass sie sich sofort übergeben würde, sobald sie etwas zu sich nahm, aber sie zwang sich zu lächeln. „Pfannkuchen wären toll."

Draco zog sich ein Shirt über und ging in die Küche um das Essen vorzubereiten. Als er weg war, setzte Lara sich auf und ging langsam ins Badezimmer. Ihre Hände waren kalt und zittrig und ihr war schlecht.

Sie spritzte sich kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht, schob die Lockenwickler zur Seite, sie da seit ein paar Tagen lagen, nahm ihre Perlenkette ab und holte dann ihren Zauberstab hervor. Als erstes löste sie den Zauber von ihren Haaren, der bewirkt hatte, dass das Pony immer die Narbe verdeckt hatte und machte sich einen normalen Pferdeschwanz, wie ihn auch Männer trugen. Mit dem nächsten Spruch verschwand das Makeup und die Züge wurden härter und maskuliner. Dann wurden noch die Linsen gegen die Brille eingetauscht und aus dem Spiegel schaute jetzt unverkennbar Harry Potter.

Er seufzte. Es war über ein Jahr her, dass er sich selbst so gesehen hatte und er hatte sein wirkliches Gesicht schon fast vergessen, aber mit einem Schlag kam alles wieder. Harry, wie er gegen Voldemort kämpfte, Harry, wie er Ron und Hermine begrub, Harry, wie er als Retter der Welt gefeiert wurde…

Nach 20 Minuten fand er endlich den Mut, den er brauchte und nachdem er sich eine Shorts aus Dracos Schrank genommen hatte und ein paar mal testweise „hey Draco" vor sich hingesagt hatte, um den richtigen Tonfall zu treffen, ging er endlich hinunter in die Küche.

Er lehnte sich in den Türrahmen und beobachtete Draco einen Moment, wie dieser fröhlich summend die Pfannkuchen buk. Schließlich räusperte er sich. „Hey Draco…"

Draco ließ beim Klang der vertrauten, aber unerwarteten Stimme die Pfanne fallen, die er eben in der Hand gehalten hatte und drehte sich um. Er erkannte Harry sofort und starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Du!" Dann rieb er sich über die Augen, als ob er Schlaf raus reiben wollte. „Harry…", flüsterte er dann und umarmte ihn glücklich.

Harry, der die nichts gesagt, sondern erstmal abgewartet hatte, wie Draco reagierte, erwiderte die Umarmung und legte seinen Kopf auf Dracos Schulter. Erleichtert atmete er auf. „Ja… ich musste damals weg von allem…", begann er dann, besann sich aber eines Besseren und küsste glücklich Dracos Schläfe. „Ich erzähl es dir nachher in Ruhe."

„Harry, ich liebe dich!", war alles, was Draco herausbrachte.

„Ich liebe dich auch, Draco", flüsterte Harry und sie küssten sich liebevoll. Auch wenn sie sich in den letzten Wochen oft geküsst und berührt hatten, so war es dieses Mal etwas anderes. Es war ein erster Kuss und er war durch und durch ehrlich.

Beide hatten sie Freudentränen in den Augen. „Und du bist nicht böse, dass ich es dir nicht früher gesagt habe?", wollte Harry wissen, der noch immer völlig überwältigt von der Reaktion war.

„Nein, ich bin nur froh, dass du es bist", lächelte Draco und deutete dann auf den Tisch. „Lass uns essen, bevor es kalt wird."

Harry konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wenn ein paar Pfannkuchen überlebt haben"

„Jaa-aaaa…" Draco grinste ebenfalls. „Es waren ja schon ein paar fertig, bevor ich aus Freunde damit um mich geworfen habe."

„Das war in etwa die Reaktion, die ich erwartet hatte", gab Harry zu. „Allerdings eher aus Schreck und nicht aus Freude."

Sie setzten sich an den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch. „Schön, wie immer", lächelte Harry. „Ich liebe es, mit dir zu frühstücken." Er roch an dem frischen Lilienstrauß und naschte eine der Kirschen, die auf einem üppigen Obstteller lagen.

„Ich liebe es, neben dir wach zu werden… das würde ich gerne öfter erleben", entgegnete Draco, während er Harry einen Pfannkuchen auftat.

„Das ließe sich einrichten, ich habe in der Zukunft nichts anderes vor", grinste Harry und nahm sich etwas Apfelmus.

„Ich werde jeden noch so kleinen Augenblick mit dir genießen. Wir haben 2 Jahre aufzuholen", sagte Draco, der den Blick gar nicht von Harry lassen konnte.

„Und noch 80 Jahre vor uns", lächelte der und fütterte ihn mit einer Erdbeere. „Du hast sogar den Luxus, einen hübschen Freund und eine hübsche Freundin zu haben."

„Den Luxus hat, glaube ich, kaum jemand und ich bin glücklich mit dir", nickte Draco.

„Ich war schon ewig nicht mehr als Harry draußen... ich hab mich gerade im Spiegel selber kaum wieder erkannt..."

„Ich finde Lara auch umwerfend schön, genau wie dich", beteuerte Draco ehrlich.

„Ich konnte nach dem Krieg einfach nicht mehr Harry sein... Ich wäre wahrscheinlich früher oder später in St. Mungos gelandet...", seufzte Harry nach ein paar Bissen. Irgendwann musste er ja mal darüber reden.

Draco nickte. „Ich verstehe dich. Der Krieg hat uns allen sehr zugesetzt, aber dir am meisten."

„Jeder wollte etwas von mir... Gäbe es in der Zauberwelt Fernsehen, hätten sie mich von einer Show in die nächste geschleift. Man hat mir keinerlei Zeit gelassen, um selber zu verarbeiten, was passiert ist oder um die Menschen zu trauern, die ich verloren habe... oder Tiere... Hedwig ist damals auch umgekommen... deswegen hätte ich mich bei deinem Bild fast verraten... es trifft sie so perfekt" Er lächelte wehmütig bei dem Gedanken.

„Möchtest du es haben als Erinnerung an sie?", fragte Draco.

„Würdest du es bei dir aufhängen? So kann ich es sehen, aber verfalle nicht ins Grübeln, weil ich hier nicht allein bin", bat Harry. Er hatte Angst, dass es ihn zu sehr deprimieren würde, aber in der angenehmen Umgebung von Dracos Wohnung würde er es mit guten Erinnerungen bewundern.

„Klar, ich mag das Bild auch sehr. Ich habe es nur bisher nicht aufgehängt, weil ich sicher gehen wollte, falls doch mal ein Zauberer sich herverirrt. Ich wollte Fragen aus dem Weg gehen. Jetzt stehe ich zu dir...wenn du das auch möchtest, natürlich", fügte Draco schnell hinzu, da er Harry nicht überfallen wollte.

„Steh zu Lara...", sagte Harry. „Ich weiß nicht, wann und ob Harry in die Zauberwelt zurückkommen wird,..."

„Ich werde zu Lara stehen und das Bild können wir trotzdem hier aufhängen", beschloss Draco und streichelte über Harrys Hand. Noch immer konnte er nicht fassen, dass wirklich er vor ihm saß.

„Das wäre schön."

Plötzlich flatterte eine große Adlereule in die Küche und ließ einen großen braunen Umschlag auf den Tisch fallen. Harry fütterte den Vogel mit ein paar Stückchen Pfannkuchen, während Draco verwundert den Umschlag öffnete. Ein Brief fiel heraus. Draco öffnete ihn und las vor.

_Lieber Draco,_

_wie ich schon vor einer Weile schrieb, habe ich meinen Posten als Tränkemeister ja aufgegeben und widme mich jetzt einem neuen Hobby, dem Modeln._

_Anbei ist das erste Heft, in dem ich zu sehen bin und ich kann gar nicht sagen, wie stolz ich bin._

_Alles Liebe, Sevvie_

Harry sah Draco skeptisch an. „Modeln? Sevvie?"

„Ihn hat im Krieg ein Fluch getroffen und er ist nicht mehr ganz er selbst…", erklärte Draco und nahm dann das Heft aus dem Umschlag. „Play Witch"? Draco sah auf das Titelblatt und schluckte. „Was ist?", Harry beugte sich über seine Schulter und sah schockiert auf das Pornomagazin. (1)

Entsetzt schmiss Draco es zur Seite und auch Harry entschied, dass er sich das nicht näher ansehen musste. So konzentrierten sie sich wieder aufeinander und das Glück, was sie miteinander teilten.

* * *

(1) <http://acid.livejournal.com/38300.html#cutid1> oder <http://img.liveinternet.ru/images/attach/3/16711/16711501_5783016_playwitch.jpg> (wobei ihn da sein Vater noch viel mehr schocken würde *grins*)

Das Ende ist etwas gekrampft, das müsst ihr mir bitte nicht noch mal erzählen, aber ‚Snapes Pornoheft' war Vorgabe und anders hab ich es echt nicht mehr rein gebracht, also erspart mir hämische Kommentare darüber, denn ich schäme mich eh schon *lach _*_


End file.
